-Midnight Delivery-
by Kat Harley
Summary: Levi's destination is unknown. Hanji and him need each other. ¿What's next? This is a fanfic/songfic dedicated to Fanfiction User SanNanKnight, which inspires everything i write. I hope you Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fans, enjoy this. SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama, story belongs to me. By: Kat Harley (me) Amateur Traslate by: LluviaAquarrica (Sarah Leal)


**Midnight Delivery**

Amid the deafening silence of this strange sunny noon, tears flow again.

His vacuum was huge, deep and suffocating, like smelly suckers that strange little story that was lost. One of the many things that had been lost in the whirlwind of events of the last year.

Yet it seemed impossible to believe that it had been a year since the last time they had these conversations, who had walked cheerfully or had kissed in the rain and the night lights in the middle of the city.

That still had the memories, vague, yes, but at the same time bright and clear, smells and sensations imprinted in my memory with photographic accuracy, as in a dream that never ceases.

And then the memory of that strange alternate reality, the more overwhelmed. I began writing the letter I needed to write to him, prey too much, more powerful than addiction cleaning him anxiety.

"... Levi:

No one really knew what was loneliness you know? I really do not understand humans. I know his face, his biological functioning, cognitive processes, their minds. But I just do not feel human like them. You're not human like them either, and maybe that's why we understood ourselves initially and developed an intense need to be together, even insulting and bother us, filling the other, with the air suffocating the other aspired. And still feel fine. Despite all. But I can not ignore that, on the death of Petra, I knew your heart was broken. She gave you strength to bear with me and now I understand why. You miss her arms, her lips, the small and weak warm body that you held in the dark room in the barracks of soldiers in the light of the stars, when you thought no one had noticed her presence.

But you were wrong.

I was looking like a vulgar any woman through the window. You never see that until she asked.

'More ..'

And the pace of that implied by, Hanji Zoe disappeared and Petra Ral's lips were hate the most.

I will not deny that a bittersweet pleasure swept over me when I saw you back without her at last. But even that unhealthy pleasure faded to see. Your face was the same as always, serious and concentrated. But your eyes, gray, squandered a heartache, disappointment and sadness that could not hide.

I'm a fucking genius, Levi, I should know that!

That night I slipped between the training of new recruits and then I came to your hut, everything was spotless as always you. Levi ... Even that I ... Mad about you.

All you are myself, but thinking about it just think our amazing differences, which sounds ironic that we meet, again and again, sharply.

When I touched the door opened almost immediately, with a tired and dull countenance, as if not to wait around for life, nor the frenzy of the fight, or the acidic and hot blood of the titans.

I stood in front of you and looking at how many took a few steps down. I asked what was passing you and you closed the door shut. Old and corroded, the door was broken off on one side into thin slivers. I panicked. It hurt. It was a brutal gesture of helplessness. Impotence _for__her,_ I thought. But I was wrong.

You took me by the arm hard and literally have stricken me to the bed. I looked for a moment not knowing what to say. I looked at you, with those little gray eyes that I love and then without a single apparent gesture dense and large tears plowed your alabaster cheeks; white as the moon, as you were holding hands with my wrists against the bed.

I never thought I'd see you mourn. And I kept thinking it was for her.

"... _I need you ..."_

I never thought you still hug me. Your body, despite being small, is warm and heavy. I stroked the dark hair, gleaming clean and breathed a strange scent of lemon and wood.

You squeezing me, had its effect.

The moon shone in the sky that day, as your white cheeks glowed against his light as your tears fell over my eyes.

I wished you cried for me.

"... _Promise that you will not die ..."_

And my tears mingled with yours. I squeezed you hard, therefore I felt that the air would end soon. And then I looked, touched.

I love you, Levi, I love you as I never loved soldiers, civilians, titans or any man in the world.

I love you like a field full of excentric titans, like outstretched wings, symbol of freedom of our military shield.

That's why I'm sending this note.

Come back.

Promise that you will not die. And I promise I'll keep waiting for you.

I can only tell you ... the world means nothing without you. The Titans do not excite me if I can not bug you with their existence. I hate to bathe alone. I hate you don't clean my hair by now. And I hate cleaning, because nobody does it like you. Not even me.

Will you come _for __me?_

Hanji Zoe ... "


End file.
